1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to colour laser copying, and in particular, discloses a presentation graphics system which can be connected to an existing colour laser copier that is provided with a video interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Colour composition systems for creating full colour desk top publishing capable of creating and printing A3 size full colour images at 400 dots per inch (dpi) traditionally use a personal computer system with the aid of various input devices such as a mouse and a keyboard. The image is normally composed and stored in a frame buffer memory device on a pixel by pixel basis before the image is written out to the relevant display device, such as a colour printer on a line by line basis.
For an image the size of an A3 page, at 400 dpi, 4,632.times.6,480 pixels must be stored. If 24-bits of colour are stored per pixel, this gives a total storage requirement of over 90-Mbytes. Such a storage size requirement is often a significant expense in the design of a full colour composition system in addition to a resulting increase in the size of any system incorporating the composition system, thereby hindering the acceptance of full colour systems in normal consumer markets.